Kitty Love
by animeroxursox
Summary: Blair becomes bored, so she turns Soul into a kitty to help soul and Maka get together. Read and review please. SoMa, possible Black*Star/Tsubaki and Liz/Kid
1. Chapter 1

**I really wish I owned**

Blair was sitting next to Soul, while he was asleep. She was planning to give him a nosebleed, but that was getting old. She was _bored_.

Then she thought of Soul and Maka's relationship, and how they _obviously _had feelings for each other. She formulated a plan to help out the partners. She pointed her finger at Soul and recited, "Pum-pum-pum-pumpkin!" She watched Soul transform with a smirk. She slinked out, and transformed into her cat form, curled up into a cat, and attempted to look innocent.

"Soul, you should-HOLY DEATH!" Maka exclaimed. Where Soul was supposed to be, there was a cat with fur the same color as Soul's gravity-defying hair.

_Please not be Soul, please not be soul, please not be Soul_, Maka thought. The feline opened his eyes, and surely enough, they were a crimson red, just like Soul's. "Soul!"

He stretched. "Mew?" When he realized that he just _meow_ed, he started panicking. "Meow meow meeow!" He shook his head rpidly. He was most likely thinking, _This is so uncool. _

_"_Soul, calm down! I'll go get Blair." Maka said, trying to calm Soul down.

Blair was sitting on the couch in human form, "Why hello, Maka. Can I help you?"

"Yeah! Soul was turned into a cat, and I don't know why. Can you turn him back?"

"Hm... I don't know."

"Oh come ON. You're a freaking magical cat!"

"Fine~! I'll go talk to Soul. Oh, speak of the devil."

Soul had padded through the door. "Meow?" _I heard my name?__  
_

"Mrow meow!" _What happened?_ Blaire replied.

"Mroooow!Meow meow mrow!" _I don't know~! Maka woke me up like this!_

"Hm..."

"So can you turn him back?" Maka asked, the raw hope unconcealed in her eyes.

"I don't know. I'm gonna need Dr. Stein's help. You may as well alert Death. Wanna come with me?" Blaire asked.

"Sure!" Maka replied. She picked up Soul, and they walked out. Soul wriggled in Maka's arms.

"Meow!" _Let go!_

Maka ignored his mewling. She started absentmindedly scratching behind his ears. Soul stopped wriggling, and started purring. He leaned into her scratch.

"Let's take his motorcycle!" Blair exclaimed.

"Meow meow MEOW! meow meow meow MEOW!"_ No way in HELL missy! That thing cost a fortune and it's GENUINE leather!_ Soul objected.

"Um...I don't think Soul wants us to..." Maka said.

"Don't be silly!" Blair said, completely ignoring Soul's protests.

Blair managed to scratch the motorcycle on the way, and now Soul was mewling as if he was dying.

"Meow! Meow meow meow!" _No! What have you done Blair!_

"Pum-pum-pum-pumpkin!" Blair fixed up his motorcycle. Soul immediately latched himself to her leg and rubbed his head against her leg, purring. This greatly annoyed Maka.

"Ya ya! What brings you here, Blair!" Death greeted them.

"Soul was turned into a cat, sir." Maka said.

Death leaned out of his resident mirror, inspecting Soul.

"Spirit, get off of Maka and get Dr. Stein please." he said.

Spirit was attached to Maka's leg in a way reminiscent of the way Soul did to Blair, and Maka was about to Maka Chop the living daylights out of him. He stood up and straightened his shirt. "Oh course." He walked out, not noticing the raspberry Soul (tried) to give him behind his back.

Soul padded over to Maka and meowed, demanding to be picked up. He scratched at her legs. When she picked him up, he involuntarily snuggled into her.

Spirit returned with Dr. Stein.

"I'm gonna have to examine him..." Dr. Stein said, grinning widely. Soul tried to wiggle out of grip, but it was useless.

"Let me come with you!" Maka said, not really trusting Dr. Stein. Ever since the accident in Italy, Dr. Stein wanted to dissect Soul.

Dr. Stein sighed. "Fine. You ruin all the fun." He mumbled the last part under his breath.

They took him to the infirmary. Everything was fine, and apparently Soul's stomach was ticklish. Maka filed that for later.

"Maka, he's going to be like this for two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS!" Maka yelled at the same time Soul meowed the cat equivalent. Apparently he could understand English.

**Hai gaiz!**

**Yay, I've started another multichap. That was a sarcastic deadpan, just in case you didn't know.**

**Please review. They make up the parts of my life force anime, manga, and fanfiction don't reach.**

**BTW, I have a tumblr now! It's hetaliaotaku123^tumblr^com (replace the '^' with periods)**

**Hasta la pasta~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I asked for the rights to Soul Eater for Christmas, but alas, here I am, ****_still_**** without the rights.**

Soul had to get a collar with a tag so he could get in to the DWMA. Soul really didn't like the idea of wearing a collar, and he wasn't afraid of expressing it. He sunk his claws into Maka's shoe, which made her yelp.

"Soul! What was that for?"

"Meow meow." _For dragging me to the freaking pet store for a collar I'm only going to have for two weeks!_

"Meow meow meow!" Blair interjected. _If you don't comply, I'll have Maka neuter you!_

Soul jumped into Maka's arms, fearfully staring at Blair. She doubled over laughing.

"What did you say to him?" Maka asked.

"Oh, nothing~!" Blair said, smiling at Soul, who was leaning into Maka, away from Blair.

"Okay, then..." She said casting weird glances at the both of them.

Maka decided to let Soul choose the collar, so he jumped out of Maka's arm and ran into the collar aisle, among many people.

"Soul!" Maka called, worrying for his safety. When he didn't meow back, she started crying. "Oh no! What if he gets stepped on! Then he'll die and I'l never get to say-"

"Say what?" Blair purred.

Maka immediately straightened up. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" she lied.

Soul padded back, holding a collar with the same design as the blade of his scythe. _That reminded me, can Soul still change into a scythe?_, Maka thought.

"SOUL! " She yelled, attracting some stares. She nearly suffocated the feline. The poor thing was flailing his paws. When Maka finally let go, she reprimanded him. "Don't do that again! You could've died!"

Soul replied with the cat equivalent of an eye roll.

LEPAGEBREAK

They managed to get home without a single scratch on Soul's motorcycle, thank Shinigami. He probably would've had a heart attack. Soul curled up on the couch and mewed in relief.

"Meow." _Home sweet home._

Blair suddenly had an idea. She changed into her cat form, and jumped on top of Soul.

"MEOW!" _What the- _Blair rubbed up against him, ignoring his constant mewls of protest. Feeling anger and jealousy bubble up, Maka immediately turned away. She pushed down the feelings and started lunch. She made some salmon for Soul, and some sandwiches for her and Blair. When Soul smelled the salmon cooking, he managed to push Blair off of him, pad over to Maka, and cat jump next to the stove. Maka placed the salmon on a plate, and Soul sniffed them. Once he deemed it worthy of being eaten, he dived in. Blair was laying on the couch in human form when she handed her the sandwich. She sat down and switched on the T.V. Soul curled up in Maka's lap, and she started scratching behind his ears. When he started purring, she giggled.

"You're so~ cute when you're a cat!" she exclaimed! Soul grew warm. "Hey, why are you so warm?" Maka said. Blair had to stifle a giggle.

**BTdubs, Soul grew warm cause he's blushing (in le kitty way)!**

**Please review! I AM a review whore :P**

**Hasta la pasta~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hint of smex in this chapter ;D**

**I don't own**

Soul sat upright suddenly, checking himself. He then realised that he was human, and jumped out of bed, whooping in joy. He heard Maka get out of bed in the next room, and then realised he was naked. He made a mad dash for his wardrobe, trailing the covers behind him. He threw open the doors, and realised there were no clothes! He turned around as he heard Maka enter his room. She was naked also, which was weird because she always sleeps in pajama. She advanced toward him, smiling seductively. She pushed him, down, and brought her mouth to his.

Soul woke up again, and realised that he was a still a cat. He cursed mentally, embarrassed that he even had a dream like _that _about Maka. Maka was just a friend... right?

**WOW I'M HORRIBLE**

**I don't update forever, but the I give you an extremely shoRT CHAPTER**

**And I'm going on a semi-hiatus e.e**

**I'm extremely sorry, it's just a lot of things are happening right now and I don't have much time for FFNet...**


End file.
